An Unlikely Trio
by Mizuki Inuzuka
Summary: Ino/Saku/Kiba...Slight Yuri, Much Hentai...I wrote it for my friends and myself so if you like it, good for you! If not, too bad!


Chapter 1

Sakura had just finished training and was on her way home. As she walked home, she noticed Kiba walking away from the apartment that she and Ino shared.

'_Strange',_ she thought speeding up to the apartment but Kiba was no longer there.

She went inside where a flushed Ino was preparing dinner.

"Ino? Why was Kiba here?"

"Oh… you… saw him then?"

"Yeah." she confirmed.

"Well, he finished training early 'cause Hinata wanted to come watch you guys train. I think Sasuke invited her. And, well, I finished training early 'cause Temari's in town and Shikamaru's supposed to be her tour guide." Ino explained.

"So what does that have to do with him being here?" pressed Sakura.

"Well, he was hiding from his mom when he saw me. He asked if he could come over and I said yes." stated Ino matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

"I dunno."

"I mean why was he hiding from his mom?"

"Oh. Well, she's been bugging him about getting married and he… well, he doesn't even have a girlfriend and he's fed up of her nagging."

"Oh. But why'd he come here?"

"'Cause we don't get along. This is the last place that his mom'll look."

"Right." said Sakura heading to the bathroom confused.

'_Why would Ino help Kiba?'_ she mused as she bathed, '_And why was Ino blushing when I came home?'_

She finished her bath, went to her room and put on some clothes before heading to the kitchen to eat.

"Ino, can I ask you something?"

"Yes."

"Why were you blushing when I came home?"

"That's… er… private."

"Aww, c'mon, is it because of Kiba?"

"Probably."

"K. Please tell me what you were doing."

"Why?"

"I'm curious."

"Fine. We were kissing and then we ended up on my bed."

"_You what?!_ You two had sex?!"

"Yeah. A bit."

"So… how was it?"

"What?"

"Sex."

"You mean you've never had sex?"

"Yeah."

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Sakura Haruno. You mean to tell me that you're 26 and you're still a virgin?"

"Yeah."

"Oh. My. God! Sakura hurry up and eat."

"What? Why?"

"Just do it." replied Ino gobbling up her food.

Sakura did as Ino requested and took the plates to the sink to wash.

"Leave the dishes. We'll clean up tomorrow." said Ino pulling her to her room.

"Ino wha-?" began Sakura but Ino cut her off with a kiss.

Sakura, in shock, kissed her back without a thought.

"I'm not a man but I can show you how good a woman can feel." Ino said, pulling off Sakura's top.

"Ino, this is wrong." protested Sakura weakly.

"If this is wrong, then why are your nipples poking through your bra?" asked Ino.

"Dammit Ino." said Sakura wrapping her hands around Ino and kissing her.

Ino laughed and unhooked Sakura's bra.

"Man, Sakura! You've got big boobs." said Ino breaking the kiss.

"Like if yours aren't bigger." teased Sakura, unbuttoning Ino's shirt, "Seems like someone didn't feel like putting on a bra today."

"No," said Ino, kissing Sakura again while pushing her down on the bed.

She pulled off Sakura's skirt and underwear.

"I'm surprised you didn't have sex with a man as yet, Sakura, you're sexy." breathed Ino.

"Yeah right," scoffed Sakura, pulling off Ino's skirt, "Why didn't you put on any underwear today?"

"Oh, I did all right, Kiba ripped it up and you were right around the corner so I just threw on my skirt and top."

Sakura pulled Ino closer to her and wrapped her legs around Ino's waist. Ino kissed down Sakura's neck, to her breast which she sucked. Heat flared through Sakura's body and she held Ino tighter. Ino reached under her pillow and got out a plastic dildo and some lubricant. She applied the lubricant to the dildo which she strapped on to herself and then fucked Sakura. Sakura screamed at first, when the dildo broke her hymen but then she started to feel the pleasure of it.

"Had enough?" asked Ino when Sakura came.

"Yeah. You could have introduced me to this a few years back."

Ino laughed before kissing her pink-haired lover. They got into a comfortable position and fell asleep.

Chapter 2

"Ino? Sakura?" called Kiba.

Ino got up and gently disengaged herself from Sakura. She found a towel and wrapped it around her.

"Come in, Kiba." she called, coming out from her room and shutting the door behind her.

He opened the apartment door and stepped in, with Akamaru close behind, and closed the door behind him.

"Whoa!"

"Shh. Come this way." said Ino, leading him to Sakura's room.

"Er… Ino, that's Sakura's room right?"

"Yeah. She's sleeping in my room."

"Why?"

She opened the door and waited until he got in before shutting it and turning to face him. Akamaru stayed outside.

"I'll tell you later. Why are you here?"

"Well, I thought that I could hang out with you two since no one's got training today and mom won't come to look for me here." he stated.

"Oh, well in that case," said Ino dropping the towel and going towards him, "we can continue from where we left off yesterday."

"What about Sakura?" he asked, running a finger down her spine.

"She knows. How about you have two girls instead of one today?" she suggested before kissing him.

"Mmm."

She licked his lower lip and he opened his mouth for her. She hungrily searched his mouth with her tongue and they both fell on Sakura's bed. She hooked one leg around his waist while her fingers fumbled with his hoodie.

Sakura distinctly heard Kiba calling but she didn't bother to get up. She was too comfortable in Ino's arms. Suddenly, Ino gently unwound her arms from around her and got up. She heard Ino tell Kiba to come in and she heard when Kiba exclaim in surprise at Ino's appearance. She also heard some whispers but she couldn't make out the words. Then there was silence.

The quiet was too much so she decided to get up. She didn't bother to find a towel or anything but went outside the bedroom naked. She was shocked to see Akamaru standing guard outside her room. She was sure that Ino and Kiba were there so she opened the door and went in. No one noticed her entrance even when the door swung shut. Or probably they noticed but ignored her. Kiba was fucking Ino on her bed. She suddenly became self conscious that she wasn't wearing anything.

She saw the towel on the floor along with Kiba's clothes. She edged towards the towel trying not to attract their attention but Kiba broke the kiss with Ino to speak to her.

"Hey sexy, wanna join us?"

She was at lost for words. _'Can three people have sex?'_ she wondered stupidly.

"Aww, c'mon Saku. He's really good in bed." said Ino encouragingly, "I would know."

"O… okay."

Kiba tenderly detached himself from Ino and walked towards her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and kissed her. Immediately, her hands flew around his neck as she kissed him back eagerly. His tongue only touched her lips but she opened her mouth and let him explore her. Her legs weakened and she thought that she would fall but he was holding her up. He walked her back to the bed and she collapsed on top of Ino, pulling him down with her. She felt Ino's breasts pressing into her back but she also felt Kiba's long hard penis pressing into her leg. She reached down and stroked it while he breathed heavily. He broke the kiss and lined himself up with her entrance before trusting into her. She screamed in pleasure, it was more pleasurable than the dildo.

He was kissing Ino. And fucking her. She had nothing to do except scream. Ino seemed to notice this too. She broke the kiss and got out from under Sakura. Then she stooped over Sakura's face and resumed kissing Kiba. Her pussy was right over Sakura's mouth and her intoxicating scent washed over her face.

"Ino what-?" she began.

Ino broke the kiss again, "Lick me."

"_What?!_"

Kiba laughed, "You need to learn a lot. It's called orals."

She took a deep breath. Ino smelled so enticingly wonderful. Hesitantly, she stuck out her tongue and licked Ino's clit. Ino's body shivered and a clear liquid flowed out of her entrance. Sakura tasted it. It was delicious. She licked while Ino's screams were muffled by Kiba's mouth. Kiba, being turned on by Ino's screams, fucked her harder and faster, causing her to scream. Ino shuddered and a lot of juice came out of her cunt. Sakura lapped it up and felt her vaginal walls clamp down on Kiba's dick. And then, Kiba came in her. She felt his cum travel deep inside her as her cunt was prevent any from leaking out. She screamed in pleasure and Ino came again. Kiba extracted himself from her.

"Ino? Wanna go again? Sakura can't take anymore."

Ino laughed and got up. So did Kiba.

"Who said I was finished?" complained Sakura.

"Later. Ino's gotta have a chance too." he said.

"Do you have to go home tonight?"

"I suppose I can stay." he said seductively.

"Good. You're mine tonight. Ino can have you for the rest of today."

"Great!" said Ino, "Let's start now!"

"Let's eat now." said Sakura.

"Yeah." agreed Kiba.

Kiba put on his pants and followed Ino and Sakura to Ino's room where they put on their skirts and tops. Then they went in the kitchen and ate some ramen from the day before. Sakura cleaned up the dishes while Ino and Kiba went back in Ino's room. Then she decided to take a bath and a sleep.

As soon as she was finished bathing, however, someone knocked the door. She threw on her skirt and top and ran to the door.

"Is Kiba here?" demanded a woman with three canines.

"Umm… yeah… who… who are you?" asked a dripping Sakura.

"I'm Hana. His sister. Mom's looking for him. Who are you?"

"I'm Sakura."

"I've heard of you. You're the girl Naru used to like."

"You know Naruto?" asked Sakura, wondering why she referred to him as 'Naru'.

"Yeah, I'm his new girlfriend."

"He broke up with Hanabi!" gasped Sakura.

"No, she broke up with him. For Sai."

"Oh."

"So… can I see Kiba?"

"Come in. I'll go wake him up."

"So… are you his girlfriend now?"

"I… I'm not sure."

"How'd ya mean you're not sure?"

"Er… wait here a moment will you?" said Sakura, leading her to the living room.

She sat down and Sakura rushed to Ino's room. The door was locked.

'_Dammit! Ino! Kiba's sister's here and she wants to see him._' she thought as hard as she could.

She heard Kiba's gasp as Ino told him the message. The door open and Kiba, in only his pants, came out. He followed Sakura to the room where Hana was waiting.

Sakura sat down next to Kiba.

"Is she your girlfriend?" asked Hana, turning to him.

"Sorta."

"How do you mean sorta?"

"I have two girlfriends."

"_What?!_" she exclaimed.

"Yeah…" he began as Ino came in the room fully dressed.

"What's going on?" she asked politely, cutting him off.

"My little brother here was just telling me that he has _two_ girlfriends."

"Yeah. Me and Sakura."

"Oh… well, anyway, I've gotta go now. By the way, Kiba, mom's looking for you."

"Where is she?"

"At the training grounds. Nice seein' ya. Bye!" she called, leaving.

"We have to go." said Kiba, "But I need to know, are you two up for marrying me?"

"Yes!" they chorused.

They got dressed in decent clothes and headed out to the training grounds, Akamaru trailing behind.

"KIBA!!!" shouted a girl, no, a woman, who looked like a gangster.

She looked like Hana, but she had much bigger boobs and only one dog. Akamaru bounded over to her at once.

"Hey mom," he greeted politely.

"'Sup? Hana was tellin' me some great news." she smiled.

"Really? It didn't happen to be that I have two girlfriends whom I plan to marry?" he asked casually, his arms draped over Ino and Sakura's shoulders.

"Yeah. And the wedding's all planned for tomorrow. Inoichi and Kyosuke both agreed and we all prepared." she said proudly.

"WHAT?!!! How?! I just told you! How did you know I liked Ino and Sakura?"

"I knew it since you were kids and since you seemed to be avoiding me, I figured that it wouldn't be too bad for you to have an arranged marriage." she said.

"You're the greatest mom!" he shouted.

"I know," she replied smugly, "You three can go back to fucking the life outta each other. Be ready for noon tomorrow."

Sakura and Ino blushed deeply while Kiba laughed and led them back to the ice cream man.

Then they all sat down on a bench, contently snuggling each other, until the stars came out.

Ino sighed and got up, "I guess I'll leave you two to it."

"Wait." said Sakura, catching her hand and getting up, pulling Kiba with her.

"What?" asked Ino.

"Let's all go home." she said.

They did. Ino made dinner and they ate. Kiba explained to them that his mom had smelt them on each other as the Inuzukas had enhanced senses.

Ino went in her room while Sakura eagerly pulled an equally trilled Kiba into her room.

Chapter 3

Sakura couldn't get out of her clothes fast enough. Kiba was already waiting. With an impatient sigh, she grabbed a kunai and slit her clothes. He continued kissing her neck, gradually going lower. She let him do what he wanted for a while, feeling cum drip down her legs as his fingers moved around inside her. Then, suddenly, she slipped out from under him and his fingers slid out of her. She rolled him over and straddled him, leaning over to kiss him.

He moaned as she showed him her real knowledge of sex. She had been confused earlier, but that was because she was taken by surprise at the sudden turn of events. He really had to hand it to her; she was just as skilled as Ino was in this particular subject.

But it wasn't enough, he had to get deeper. He glided out of her and she groaned in disappointment, but then she screamed extra loudly as the pleasure doubled when he spun her over and fucked her doggy style.

After a while, they switched to position 69. He lapped at her like a thirsty puppy as she hungrily sucked on him. They swapped through so many positions and came so much that they lost count. Then they cuddled and went to sleep.

They woke up around 8 the next day, thanks to Ino. Then they separated and got ready for their wedding.

All their friends and surviving family were there as they committed themselves to each other for the rest of their lives.

That night they all went in Ino's room and had the best first night together in a new life of forever.

The End.


End file.
